So, Mr Detective, let's start?
by Vampn
Summary: Kurt Hummel, un detective privado de New York debe resolver el caso de asesinatos más grandes del tiempo. En su oficina se presenta un hombre, Blaine Anderson. ¿Podrán, juntos, resolver el caso? Klaine!


**Capítulo uno.**

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la Iglesia, al igual que todos los Domingos, a mí no me gustaba demasiado, pero mi novia insistía en venir. Así que lo hacía.

Todo tranquilo, al igual que siempre, solo el ruido de las palabras del Padre. Por favor, que ésto acabe rápido, pensaba. No pude evitar bostezar.

— Finn, compórtate. — susurró mi novia.

— ¿Qué? Tengo sueño, tú te levantas más temprano para arreglarte, y no sé porque razón también me levantas a mí. - le contesté en el mismo tono.

— Como sea, basta — dijo enojada.

— Claro, cariño.

— No me digas cariño, sé que lo usas cuando eres irónico

— ¿Cuánto falta, Rachel? — dije cansado.

— Una hora, mientras tanto, cállate — sentensió.

Suspiré. No quedaba más que hacer que estar allí sentado una hora más, escuchando cosas que no me interesaban. No es que no crea en Dios, pero no le veo el sentido a venir aquí.

De repente, las luces y velas del lugar se apagaron, dejando todo en una pura oscuridad. Genial, lo que faltaba. Se escuchó un grito desgarrador, y detrás de ése uno más.

Rachel se aferró a mí, asustada. Seguían escuchándose gritos, y en medio de la oscuridad no sabía con certeza donde moverme, cualquier lugar podía ser el mismísimo suicidio.

Estaba abrazando a mi novia, tratando de calmarla de un miedo del que yo no lograba escapar. No sabía donde ir, donde no... Sentí como clavaban algo en mi espalda, y un sollozo de mi novia.

— Finn, sangre... — dijo temblorosa.

— No te preocupes, Rachel, tú solo escapa. Por favor — pedí.

Ella se soltó de mí y escuché sus pasos alejándose, caí pesadamente en el piso, dejando un charco de sangre debajo mío. Lo último que escuché fue un grito por parte de ella, y luego las puertas cerrándose.

Demonios, ¿y si no pude ayudarla? Quería estar con ella, pero no podía moverme...

Logré abrir los ojos, y no entendía donde me encontraba. Luego de parpadear varias veces y mirar al rededor, comprendí que era un hospital. Una enfermera se acercó a mí.

— Oh, despertaste — dijo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mi novia? — dije frotando mi cabeza.

— Demasiadas preguntas. Estás en un hospital, obviamente. Fuiste testigo del asesinato más grande que haya habido, de éso estoy segura

— Como sea, eso ya lo sé, mujer. ¿Dónde está mi novia? — pregunté insistente.

— Afuera. En un rato la podrás ver, ella despertó una semana antes que tú.

— ¿Una semana? Un momento... ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?

— Dos semanas. — abrí mis ojos, sorprendido — Oh, y cuando salgas de aquí, tienes cita con uno de los detectives más famosos de aquí. Tu novia y tú, fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, además de otras dos personas. Creo que servirán de testigos. Así que solo ocúpate de recuperarte, grandulón.

Genial, aún no terminaba de recuperarme y ya tenía algo que hacer al salir de aquí. ¿Detective? ¿Qué mierda significa éso? Bueno, en las películas siempre son interesantes, quizás no sea tan malo.

En el departamento de investigaciones más grande de New York, se encontraba Kurt Hummel. Un hombre de treinta años, ojos azules, cabello castaño y rasgos perfectos. El mejor detective de todo el estado. Con el ceño fruncido estaba revisando algunos papeles, el caso más reciente que le había llegado a las manos.

La Iglesia. Todo el mundo hablaba de eso, algunos caminaban por las calles con miedo, otros simplemente lo ignoraban. Era el caso más grande dentro de ésa ciudad, desde siempre.

Hummel se encontraba hace una semana leyendo y releyendo los mismos papeles, intentando sacar algún tipo de información, sin éxito. Quizás necesitaba ayuda. No, en realidad la necesitaba.

Aunque su orgullo y su ego no querían aceptarlo. Además, ¿a quién iba a encontrar que quiera involucrarse en un caso tan gordo? Él era el mejor detective, claro. Pero este caso podía con él, necesitaba ayuda.

—Permiso, señor Hummel — dijo entrando Santana, su empleada — aquí tiene su café.

—Gracias. — respondió sin darle importancia.

—¿Cómo va eso? No quiero entrometerme, señor. Pero, ¿no cree que necesita ayuda? Ése parece ser un caso grave.

Gruñó.

—Sé que puedo ser sincero contigo, San. Sí, sé que necesito ayuda, pero no creo que nadie esté dispuesto a trabajar en esto.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? Ni siquiera lo intentó. Mire, ¿qué tal si hace un par de entrevistas u algo así? Puedo hacer unas llamadas, y programar para las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué dice? — propuso.

—Perfecto. Sí, está bien.

Definitivamente esto era grande, él nunca había necesitado ayuda. Siempre resolvió los casos como si fueran pan comido, y es que para él sí lo eran.

Tal como dijo Santana, a las cuatro su edificio estaba inundado de personas. No creía tener tanta gente interesada, pensó. Las entrevistas dieron comienzo, y ahí entendió porque había tantas personas.

Solo iban a burlarse de él, reírse del caso, o simplemente insultarlo por ningún motivo. Maleducados, básicamente. Pero aguantó todo eso, no podía permitir que la gente anduviese con miedo por las calles de su propio estado.

Después de una bola de personas, entró la última en su lista.

—Eres la última persona, por favor haz que no me arrepienta de haber hecho éstas tontas entrevistas toda la tarde — rogó el castaño.

—No lo haré.

—Ok, adelante.

—Me llamo Blaine Anderson, treinta y dos años. Hace tres años y medio me recibí y resuelvo pequeños casos, claro que solo para mí. Realmente quiero estar aquí, quiero tener esta loca experiencia, y qué mejor que con el gran Kurt Hummel, ¿verdad? Como sea. Nací en Lima, Ohio. Hace un año vivo en New York.

— ¿Ohio, eh?

— ¿Qué hay de malo con Ohio? — preguntó divertido el moreno.

— Nada, sólo... recuerdos.

— Como sea. ¿Qué dice, señor?

—Teniendo en cuenta que eres la única persona que no vino aquí a burlarse de mí... — bufó — Ok. Estás dentro.

—Eso creí. — contestó arrogante.

—Humilde.

—Realista.

—Como sea. — dijo divertido Kurt.

—Así que... Mr. Detective, ¿empezamos? — preguntó el morocho.

Mr. Detective, nadie lo había llamado así, el rubor corrió a sus mejillas. ¿Qué le ocurría? Oh, sí... Blaine Anderson era guapo, divertido y pasaría la mayoría del día a su lado. Genial.

* * *

_**Ésta historia es absolutamente mía. Vale aclarar que si la ven por ahí en GleekLatino, yo la había subido con mi ex user. Cualquier otro sitio donde se vea, es plagio.**_

_**¡Deja tu review! :)**_


End file.
